Words That Can't Be Said Well
by KizunaKyoko21
Summary: "I wonder why these words feel lost when you're by my side?"


**_Hey Kizucchi's back with a new story~~_** ** _(I know, dun kill me. I promised a new fanfic ages back XD)_**

br

 **First** ** _of all, I'm sorry for not update ANYTHING for a month I guess. The WiFi of my neighbor is being bitchy. (Author-chan is a hacker, please take notice of that. XD)_**

 ** _br_**

 ** _Second_** ** _, I wasn't inspired by the very least. I like making fics while listening to songs and stuff. So if ya want me to write something, just PM me or write it in the reviews if ya want a story._**

br

 ** _Finally_** ** _, thanks for all the reviews from my fanfics. *cries* I maybe the worst Author. (I know, I make everybody cry.) But thanks for reading my crap._** ** _Anyhoo! Here's a KotoUmi story~ Since I was certainly broken hearted when the girl I liked, (I'm gay, Nozomi's the gayest tho *gets thrown by a brick* ) rejected me right off the bat._** ** _Okay enough with my personal life, let's get on with the story!_** ** _Standard Disclaimers, I DO NOT OWN Love Live and any of it's franchise blah blah blah~_**

br

"Bye bye, Umi-chan! See you tomorrow!" Kotori bid me goodbye as she rode the train. "Yeah, see you then..." I waved back lightly as my eyes followed Kotori passing through the ticket gate just as always. Walking away, the evening's moonlight showers at me.

As I strolled alone, I dodge the puddles of water from this afternoon's rain which looked like glowing with moonlight. I thought about what would I say tomorrow, though maybe I can't just selfishly change it. Ah, I wonder what was accidentally broken again today? This day would pass again today, and I wouldn't know what it was.

I looked at the railway that carries her away, and it tires me out, seeing the way home that never changes. Though I could just tell it to her today, in a simple, not-complicated matter, in a way that is summarized and easy to understand. Why can't I ever say it well?

"I'm home!" I shouted as I put away my shoes on the rack. "Oh Umi dear, are you gonna practice Kyuudo again before eating dinner?" My mother asked, preparing the dining table. "Yes, I will be there after 30 minutes, you and father can eat now, no need to wait for me." I said politely. "Are you sure? We can just wait for you." My father said. "It's fine father. You can go ahead. I want to relax and to clear my mind before eating." I bowed lightly before going to my room and change my school uniform to my Kyuudo uniform. I went directly to our home's dojo. I picked my bow and my arrows before exiting my room.

 _*Thud*_ _*Thud*_ _*Thud*_

"Why can't I hit the bullseye!?" I whispered in frustration. After a few more hits, I gave up and headed to the dining room. I looked at the wall clock. It seems that I spent much more time than I've expected. It's already 9:30pm, my parents should be sleeping by now. "*sigh* I totally lost track of time... I should hurry, it's getting a bit late." I served myself with not so warm rice, fish and a bit cold miso soup.

After eating I took a quick bath and hurriedly went to my room. I headed to bed and looked at the picture on my desk. It was a picture of me and Kotori. Honoka insisted we take so it was a bit messy. I was blushing with Kotori hugging me from behind while laughing. I smiled at the blissful memory before frowning sadly at the current events. It seems that right now, both of us couldn't be honest with ourselves. But I don't really know what to say, I can't find the words. I am coward to say the least, but my heart isn't cold. Before I lay down, I turned off the light, thinking about what would I say tomorrow.

 ** _-Timeskip(Afternoon)-_** ** _(Because Author-chan is a lazy ass :V)_**

"C'mon Umi-chan! Let's go home! The train will be at the station in a few minutes. I should get there." Kotori ran ahead before I could say anything. "K-Kotori wait!" I was preparing myself to what I was about to say, taking short light breaths while walking. Nervously I took little steps towards her. Half of my consciousness was telling me that it would never work out. And it made me stop from my tracks. I shook my head lightly and took step once again. I shouldn't be a coward now. Not when I finally know what to say.

'It should be fine! If things suddenly become awkward, we can just fix it since nothing is starting yet.' I thought to myself before catching up to Kotori who was walking ahead of me. "I um... Kotori, I want to tell you something!" I held her hand as we stop before the railroad crossing. "What is it Umi-chan?" She smiled sweetly at me. "Promise that you won't laugh at me? Don't make fun of me. Okay?" I shakily asked her. "Of course why would I? Anyways, could you make it faster? The train would be here any moment now." She checked her wristwatch before looking me at me again. My heart was beating loudly, as if it would break out from my chest any moment now. The noise of the train coming was getting louder by the second. Blood runs to my cheeks. The train's sound, along with my beating heart was deafening my ears as silence from the both of us drags on like time has stopped for a while. I took a deep breath, while the chills over the early November wind runs over me. Feeling numb, I asked a complicated question.

 _"If I showed you what's inside my beating heart... What would happen?"_

I blurted out as she looked at me confused. "What did you mean about that Umi-chan?" Kotori asked tilting her head to the side. "What I mean was--" The next of my words was heard only by me as I missed my chance again today. Kotori ran at the platform, passing through the ticket gate once again as I looked at her. "Sorry Umi-chan! It seems that you'll just have to tell it to me tomorrow okay? The train's here! Bye bye!" She rode the train and left me standing by myself dumbfounded. "Oh yeah, goodbye..." I stood at the railroad crossing just before the station where she went by. I felt my tears wanting to spill out but I held it back, not wanting to look cowardly as I already am.

And again, today as well, the rail goes and carries her away. And I watch the way home once again, tiring me out, since it looks just the same as the days that passed. And I missed my chance again today. Even though I could just tell her, I went ahead and made it more complicated that even myself could not understand. I walked all alone, thinking that I could have just made it more simple. Why can't I just tell it to her straightly? I think I finally know what was broken in those days that passed by. But what can I do? I'll just let those pass by again.

 _"Why can't I just say it well?"_

 ** _A/N: Sooo~ How was it? I'm very sorry if I made a bad ending for KotoUmi! *wears rock protector* But that's all I feel. Complete bitterness... Anyways~ Thank you for reading this fic. I promise I'll make it up to ya! I'll write something less dramatic and fluffy~_** ** _Don't forget to review and rate!_**

 ** _Signing_** ** _out,_** ** _ Kizucchi_**


End file.
